


Undateable Character

by Sorrelglade



Series: Sad Levi Saga [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Porn, Fantasizing, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt No Comfort, ITS SAD HORNY LEVI TIME, Masturbation, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: Leviathan recreates you in a game. That game is an eroge.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: Sad Levi Saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625845
Comments: 1
Kudos: 143





	Undateable Character

Leviathan heard of this new eroge game that just came out. He heard from the advertisements for it that it would allow for a lot of character customization. It was going to revolutionize eroge since you can even program different personalities into the characters making the dateable character perfect for you. Leviathan couldn't wait to play.

He booted it up the game and immediately started to customize the perfect lover. He had trouble deciding between making the character like Rurichan or Henry… until he saw that there wasn't an option that really captured either of their likeness. They didn't have Rurichan's hair which is a crime because so many anime characters have a very similar hairstyle and they didn't. Henry didn't have the right eye or chin shape. These won't do! He scrolled through the options seeing what all he could make.

Then he noticed they had your hairstyle available… eye and face shape...oh no. Before he realized it he had made you a romance-able character in an eroge. "It's Fine…," Levi told himself, "it's not like you were ugly or ever going to see this game." He can just play out all the bad routes that don't equal sex until someone patches the game.

Oh but it was hard to…

Not only because Leviathan wanted to win the game he wanted to win "you". Before he knew it he found his avatar having a steamy date with "you". This wasn't the goal, but he wanted this so bad. "You" were just so willing and said the nicest things. He couldn't help himself.

Things were getting heated in the eroge. Leviathan was half mast just from the dirty talk from the date. He brought "you" to the bedroom and after selecting an option to pin "you" to the wall he couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled down his pants dick already dribbling with pre. One hand clicking through the dialogue, ready to get to the animated scene where "you" are getting pounded. The other stroking himself. If only you would really let him do those kinds of things to you.

Of course the animated scene paled in comparison to the scene in his head. It didn't hurt… it just he is imagining something more passionate. He wanted to leave hickies and bite marks up and down your skin and feel the warmth of your skin against his.He wanted to taste your sex and made you cum from his mouth. He wanted to hear you moan and purr from his thrusts. 

Of course that will never happen… 

After wiping up the cum Leviathan deleted the game data. He shouldn't let himself get hope from a game like that. He will just have to wait for the modders to make his 2D lovers datable.


End file.
